The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometric size (i.e., the smallest component that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased.
Despite groundbreaking advances in materials and fabrication, scaling planar devices such as the metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) device has proven challenging. To overcome these challenges, circuit designers look to novel structures to deliver improved performance, which has resulted in the development of three-dimensional designs, such as fin-like field effect transistors (FinFETs). The FinFET is fabricated with a thin vertical “fin” (or fin structure) extending up from a substrate. The channel of the FinFET is formed in this vertical fin. A gate is provided over the fin to allow the gate to control the channel from multiple sides. The advantages of the FinFET may include a reduction of the short channel effect, reduced leakage, and a higher current flow.
However, since feature sizes continue to decrease, fabrication processes continue to become more difficult to perform. Therefore, it is a challenge to form a reliable semiconductor structure including the FinFET.